Everything In A Letter
by Hoshibun
Summary: All the words May truly wanted to hear, and Drew desperately needed to say were waiting to be sealed in the simple red envelope, found in any PokeMart.


*This was intended to be out by the 4th of July but, I got stuck on it for sometime..anyways, hope you enjoy. :) oh and, Thanks so much to Hitomi Hyuga for helping me with this. ^^ She is amazing. 3 Go read her stuff. Do It! X3 ...

* * *

><p>"Finally!" May sighed with relief as she came to the outside of her home. It had been three years since she started her journey, and she was glad to take a break and see her family again. Just as she went to grab the door handle, it swung open to reveal her younger brother Max, smiling brightly.<p>

"MAY!" He yelled happily as they collided and went crashing to the ground.

May laughed and hugged her brother tightly.

"Miss me?" she asked, already knowing the answer. He nodded vigorously and stood up, straightening his glasses. May also pulled herself up, dusted off her shirt, and adjusted her bandana. Just as she was about to say something to Max, her parents appeared in the doorway.

"Welcome home!" Her mother chimed gleefully, embracing her daughter.

"Good to see you again, Champ. You know, outside the gym." Her father, Norman, winked as he too hugged her. May squeezed them back and smiled again.

"I missed you guys...all of you." She said, fighting back tears of joy.

"We missed you too, kiddo." Norman replied as he shut the door behind them.

"We left your room the way it was before you left," Her mother added in.

"Thanks. I think I'm going to go lie down, I'm exhausted!" May exclaimed.

"Well actually May, we have something for you first." Her mother said, her smile momentarily fading, only to return as quickly as it had left.

"Aw, you didn't have to get me anything." May said sincerely.

"Nonsense! Max, go get her present please!" Norman said enthusiastically.

Max nodded before running off into another room and returning quickly with a fairly large sized box, wrapped in red paper and a silver ribbon that ended in a bow on top. He handed it to May as they all sat down in the living room and waited for her to open it.

She carefully undid the ribbon and placed next to her. Then she began peeling away the wrapping paper. After all the paper was off, she gently lifted the top off the box and peered inside. There, strategically placed to where nothing would be harmed or jumbled around when the box was moved, was a small case, 6 Pokémon plushies, and 2 Pokéballs. May lifted the plushies up first and studied each of them one at a time. There was a Cubchoo, a Zorua, a Minccino, an Emolga, a Lilipup, and a Snivy. She smiled at them, remembering when her parents had first given her a plushie.

*flashback*

"May, sweetie! Can you come downstairs for a minute; we have a surprise for you." May's mother called to her from the bottom of the staircase. She looked up from her book and replied.

"Okay mom! Be right there!" She jumped off her bed and rushed downstairs in excitement.

"What is it, what is it, what is it?" She bounced around, filled with anticipation.

"It's... a Torchic plushie!" Her father said as he scooped her up and nuzzled the stuffed toy to her face. May squealed in delight and cuddled the Torchic doll closely.

"Since you're not old enough to have a real Pokémon yet,"

"And we know you like Torchic, from the way you draw it all the time,"

"We decided to get you this, until you can get a real one to train with." Her parents said together, in parts.

"You guys are the best!" She yelled, hugging them both around their necks.

. . .

Later that day, May's neighbor and best friend Brendan came over to play. They went to the '"secret base" they had made just outside Littleroot, and Brendan jumped around, barely able to contain his eagerness.

"Geeze Bren, you're bouncier than usual. What's going on?" May asked curiously.

He grinned as he pulled out a Mudkip plushie from behind his back.

"My parents go me this so I can pretend to have battles!" He exclaimed joyfully.

"No way! My parents got me this for that too!" She said, showing off her Torchic toy.

"Awesome, now we can be just like the real trainers on TV.!" He said, dancing around.

"Totally! And you know what?"

"What!"

"Next time I see a Torchic like mine, I'm going to buy it for you so you'll always remember me!" She giggled. Brendan blushed a little and smiled even brighter than before (if that was even possible).

"Same goes for me if I see another Mudkip!" They spent the rest of the afternoon pretend battling with their Pokédoll, and talking about their plans for when they really became trainers.

. . .

*end flashback*

"May, are you alright?" Max questioned his sister. They had apparently been trying to break her out of her daydream for quite some time.

"Hm? Ohm sorry Max...I guess I kind of spaced out." May said, embarrassed.

"Ya got that right." Max chuckled. "Well go on; look at the rest of the present." He gestured to the box.

May pulled out the small case next. Inside was a stack of pictures from every contest, gym battle, and vacation she had gone to since starting her adventure.

"I took 'em myself." Max stated proudly. May was flipping through them when one in particular caught her attention. It was one of Drew handing her a rose. She hadn't noticed it at the time, but looking at the picture she could see a slight blush gracing its way across Drew's cheeks. She laughed to herself as she placed the pictures back in their protective case and moved on the Pokéballs still in the box. As she picked the first one up, she realized it wasn't just an ordinary Pokéball; it had a light pink and yellow colouring to it and it shimmered when held in the sunlight. 'A Heal Ball,' May thought, turning it ever so slightly in her hand.

"There's a surprise inside." Her father said, smiling slightly. May pushed the button and opened the Pokéball, calling out whatever it held inside. In doing so, a Mudkip popped out.

"Brendan stopped by, hoping you were here... When we told him you hadn't made it here yet he mumbled something incoherently and asked us to give you that." May's mother said, nodding in the direction of the Mudkip, a hint of curiosity etched in her voice. May smiled at the little blue creature and lifted it off the ground, cradling it close to her. Around its neck was a pink ribbon with a bell, indicating that it was a girl. May's smile widened as she tickled the female water type pocket monster.

"I think I'll call her "Izumi" She stated, not even bothering to look up from the baby Mudkip in her arms. It had its eyes locked on May as well, glistening with joy.

"That's a wonderful name, dear." Her mom smiled.

"Very pretty and fitting." Her dad added.

"Thanks," May replied, placing the blue creature gently on the plush carpet.

One more Pokéball remained in the box, almost as if it was simply waiting there, patiently, for its turn to be picked up. May reached down and took the Pokéball in her hand, again pressing the center button that releases the Pokémon within.

This time, what appeared before them was not quite as small as Izumi. Instead it was slightly taller than May, standing at around 5'7", and had bird like features. This pocket monster was indeed a Skarmory, one of excellent temperament at that. Its coat was a gleaming silver colour, seeming to sheen all on its own. The under part of its wings on either side were a deep red colour, and its eyes shone a bright orange. It let out a small screech as it stretched its neck towards May and appeared to smile contently at its new trainer. The Skarmory nuzzled its head against May's collar bone for a moment and then retreated, taking a single step back to give her its full attention yet again. May took out her Pokédex and held it up to the Pokémon, listening as it read this particular one's data. As the automated voice read aloud the information, May's thoughts were buzzing with excitement and a small argument within herself.

"Aha!" She exclaimed loudly, alarming every other in the room. Izumi hid under the couch at the sudden yelp of realization from her trainer.

"What was that about May?" Max questioned, a puzzled expression on his face as he stared up at his elder sister in confusion at her outburst.

"I was debating on a name for him, when I finally decided that I just want to call him Skarmory." May smiled, stroking Skarmory's head absentmindedly.

The silver monster purred with joy, as if to say it was pleased with his trainer's decision.

"Well then... I'm going to start on dinner," Her mother said, quietly making her way to the kitchen.

"I'm sure you're hungry after that long trek home, huh champ?" Norman said as he ruffled his daughter's hair, while on his way down the hall. May nodded as she smoothed her hair back down.

"I think I'll go take a nap until then, wake me up when dinner's ready!" She called. She had already packed everything back in box and started on her way up to her room, box in hand, when her brother's plea for attention stopped her in her tracks.

"Hold on a sec, May!" He called, as he bounced frantically at the base of the stairs.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Wait there for just a quick minute," He called over his shoulder as he rushed into another room, only to return shortly. In his hand he carried a single red envelope.

"This came for you, just a bit before you got home." He stated, handing it to his sister.

May gingerly took the envelope and placed it on top of the box.

"Thanks Max, I'll open it later. I'm too tired right now." She said, laughing ever so slightly at her own words. After Max had nodded to her and skipped off, May resumed her ascension up the staircase. Once she had finally made it to her room and locked the door, she sat the box on her desk and carried the envelope over the bed with her.

She thought about opening it right then and there, seeing as she tends to be the impatient type, but decided against it as she felt sleep slowly coming to take over. So, instead, she placed it on the shelf of her bed, behind her pillow and let sleep overcome her, as she drifted off into her mind.

. . .

*a few hours after dinner*

May sat on her bed, staring at the envelope, pondering what it contained. As much as she wanted to know, she hesitated to open it. Finally, she lifted the tucked in seal and pulled out a single piece of paper, full of neat hand writing. May read over each word carefully, taking in every part of the handwritten note.

_"She is the sunshine,_

_I am the rain._

_She brings pleasure,_

_I bring pain._

_She is heaven sent,_

_I'm hell bound._

_She can go anywhere,_

_But I'm not allowed._

_She sets fire to the rain,_

_While I bring ice to pain._

_She's the cure, the sweetest kind of medicine,_

_And I'm the disease, a killer and misery._

_But one thing gives me hope for us,_

_The simple saying: Polar opposites attrack. 3_

_I have night's cloak to hide me from their sight. But thou love me; let them find me here. My life were better ended by their hate, Than prorogued, wanting of thy love."_

As she went to return the paper to where it had come from, May noticed that the envelope still felt as if there were something else inside. Slowly, she peered in and lifted out a silver chain, bearing two charms. One was a red rose, made of pure cute rubies and emeralds. And the other was a blue rose, this time made with sapphires and emeralds.

May chuckled to herself as she recalled memories of the one and only person such a gift could be from...

'Mr. Rose...' She murmured. The nickname she had given Drew oh so long ago still fit him perfectly. May thought of the first time he had given her one of his trademark roses. He had claimed it was for her Beautifly, but May knew this was just a cover-up. Regardless, she played along with his act.

Suddenly a tap on her balcony doors startled May, breaking her from her thoughts. She swiftly got off the bed and walked over to the sliding glass doors. When she pulled them open, her jaw must have dropped, surprised to see none other than 'Mr. Rose' himself, standing cockily before her.

"I see you got my letter." He smirked as a blush graced May's features. She hadn't realized that when she had gotten off her bed in such a hurry, she had taken the necklace with her, which was what Drew was referring to now. She curled her fingers around the amulets, rubbing her thumb over their somehow smooth surfaces.

"W-What are you doing here?" May stuttered. The shock of seeing her Romeo-like friend after so long left her at a loss for words. He grinned and stepped closer to his Juliet, whose face had turned a deep maroon by this point.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked simply, gazing into her sapphire-like eyes. All May could do was shake her head, knowing she could never get any words to come out right.

"I came to see you," he said as he brushed a stray brunette hair back behind her ear. May had to look away, the feeling overwhelming her senses. He took the opportunity presented before him, and pulled the necklace from her grasp. May turned back to him instantly and starred into his emerald orbs questionably.

He simply smiled innocently and spun her around.

"Lift up your hair for a moment." He whispered, his face brushing against hers. Holding back a squeal, May did as she was told, as he draped the chain around her neck and hooked it in the back.

May let down her hair again and turned around to face Drew, smiling gratefully.

"Thanks. I was never any good at hooking those things."

Without a word in response, Drew reached out and took her hand, slowly pacing over onto the balcony, pulling May with him.

"The fireworks are about to start. Want to watch them with me?" He asked sincerely, this time he was the one blushing.

"I'd love to." May replied as she took her spot next to him on the wooden floor, leaning her head against his shoulder. They sat in silence and watched the brilliant display of colours and shapes explode in the night sky. Everything they had wanted had been waiting all that time, patiently, in the simple red envelope you can find in any PokéMart. Everything was in a letter, anticipating its time to be read. 3

-The End-


End file.
